


The Turtles And Me

by Thegirlwriter1



Series: The Turtles And Me stories [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwriter1/pseuds/Thegirlwriter1
Summary: Rowan Fox is a normal teenager who has a big secret. And that secret takes place into the dark sewers of New York City where four mutant turtle brothers and their master live there. The five teens are learning all together martial arts and they all try to keep their city safe from the bad guys. But when Rowan's past called Shredder and Karai turn back and hunt her down, what choice does she has rather than to fight them? And most important, how she'll control her new upcoming powers and the fact that an army of hungry vampires are chasing her for her sweet blood?





	1. Information about my OC

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually how my character is. Her bio and how she looks like. I came up with her two years ago when I was reading one of my favourite books "The thirteen curses". The main character actually had the name Rowan Fox and she had red hair but I decided to change that and make my own character who just has the same name with the one in my book.

**Name** : Rowan Fox

 **Age** : 15

 **Hair color & style**: Long, straight, deep red with two blue highlights in the front (that'll change in season 2)

 **Species** : Half ghost, vampire, mutant

 **Powers** : Super Speed, Super Strength, Claws, Fangs, Ectoplasm, Ice, Physic powers

 **Outfit** : Over-knee high red boots with black laces, black jeans, red top with a jacket with hood

 **Bio** : She lost her parents and baby brother at the age of ten. She stayed in an orphanage for two months until she ran away. She met the turtles during her attendance in the sewers.

 


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-written edition of the whole story that is published on Fanfiction and Wattpad. I decided to do it since I made mistakes on grammar and more, plus I didn't explain Rowan's story well. Posting the chapters will take a while but okay, we're humans. Everything comes later.

New York's sewers.

Those dirty and bad smelling sewers led into an old subway that had an old station turned into a cozy house. The main room, living room probably, had a small TV, lots of pillows, gaming machines a hall leading to other rooms so as a closed door on the left. All the rooms had closed doors with some snorings heard all over.

One of them, though, was half open.

Inside that room that was clearly a girl's room; clean and tidy with girly stuff around, a small light was on. A lamp on a big wooden desk lightened a girl with velvet red hair set in a ponytail with two studs in a blue color kissing softly her skin. Her head was boobing under the rhythm of a song that came out from a pair of black earphones. A pen was making circles on her milky white skinned fingers without it could even paint her by accident. Icy blue eyes gazed an open notebook on the desk, like it was something extraordinary.

She was lost in her thoughts.

The page, except the date on the top had also a written  _"Dear diary"_ with calligraphic letters. The girl let a sigh to escape from her lips while her pen stopped dead its circles and lowered on the notebook. She started to write.

_Dear diary,_

_It's been years since I wrote something on that kind of thing. I think it's been almost 5 years, as much the years I lived without my parents and baby brother. Why? 'Cause they're dead, sleeping for an eternity under lot of mud. Because of a stupid car accident. And because of a fire at my home back in Japan that destroyed everything that I could keep for them._

_Guess that old habits turn back._

_Ugh, I'm not sure where to begin or with what should I begin with. Told you, it's been some years. I just bought this notebook only to express my feelings and experiences that I cannot express with my voice. Few people know about them and not entirely. Oh, well, I think I know where to start. I can "tell" the story that changed my life. And it's long enough._

The girl stopped writing; her pen started again its circles on her fingers. She let the pen on the desk next and she stood up, holding her phone on one hand. She was wearing a buggy grey shorts that showed her fresh-shaved milky white naked lags and a large black T-shirt that one sleeve was falling off her left shoulder. She walked out of her room with silent steps and quickly moved to the living room. She could feel the cold air in that room and made her to shiver.

She hugged herself tightly, biting her bottom lip. Her gaze went on the closed TV and the glass showing herself. She hadn't realized that the song she was listening before had been replaced by another. She let it to play while she silently returned back to her room.

She sat on the chair and grabbed the pen again, writing something that popped up suddenly inside her head.

_But first, I have to introduce myself. How the hell will you guys call me? Hahaha, nice joke myself._

_My name's Rowan Fox._

_And get prepared for huge things._

 


End file.
